Ti-Di's Story
by Harper Clan
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if the weight of the world rested on the shoulders of a child? What chaos would happen? What if the child would pass the mantle of the child's superhero identity to another person? The world will collide in chaos and misery. Dimensions will be twisted to this earth, and all shall perish. Hop on with Christi's crazy life!
1. Chapter 1

Explanation of Ti-Di

So, here is my story. But before I start all about me, I have to explain something. Tye-Dye. Yes, that is a REAl LIVE creature. Tye-Dye is basically a part of you. You can't chose it, it choses you. It's very picky, and you have to be really strong. When you and Tye-Dye are connected, you have a psychic connections, and boy, it's not fun. It also gives you a lot of power. Tye-Dye, or TD will also have a HUGE influence in your life, as long as you use the powers. So, onward with when I got my powers and all that stuff.

I was just turning 10. Imagine that, and I was a innocent(not so much) child. I always loved watching superheroes work, but never expected that I would someday be standing with them. I was playing with my friends, when a comet fell from the sky, and worlds started to collide! I stared in horror when Tye-Dye invaded my body- Wait! That's not what happened! Here's how it went! And shut up, TD!

I was a innocent child of10, as I told you all before. My life was great, it was absolutely perfect! I was the top singer in my choir, I had friends, I was in agility, a wonderful family! People loved me for my fashion sense, and my amazing style. :) Oh, I wish I could go back in time. Of course, not all things can remain the same. So, My life slowly continued to build up. Unlike Blue Beetle, Tye-Dye landed in an alien ship, and I called my best (Yes, there is a word like that) pal, Kid Flash. Kid Flash is the partner of Flash. Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy, and Robin joined as a team as soon to be requites for the Justice League of America! Anyway, Kid Flash was still running over to me, when Tye-Dye swooped out, and attacked me! I slowly began to bond with Tye-Dye, and began my career of a superhero at age 10.

Life quickly changed for me in every single way. JL and YJ didn't want a barely controlled super powered kid. Sure, they would occasionally help me, but I couldn't care less. I am just going to tell everything that happened to me. And here is how my story starts.

I was playing with my dear sister, Maya. Maya had telpathic powers, and it was so much fun and all the grudges, it all passed. Mom and Dad knew about Maya, but they loved her.

"Maya! Take me flying!" I called out, laughing as I jumped of the roof

"I got you!" Maya's telpathic control grasped me as we laughed together

"You have to be slower. I wanted to near the ground!" I admonished, playfully. We stared in the air, as a beautiful ship crashed ten feet away,

"Let's go!" I called, and frantically tried to run

"It might not be safe." Maya worried

"You will protect me." I smiled, and we both flew to ship, while I called KF

"What are you doing?" Maya asked

"I am calling KF." I smiled

"Hello?" KF's voice was filled with sleepiness.  
"Hi KF!" I perked up  
"Hi.. What?" KF asked

"Oh.. NO biggie. A giant spaceship just crash-landed like ten feet away from where I was playing. See ya there!" I hugn up cheerfully

"You had to do that?" Maya asked, laughing

"Yep!" We stared at the spaceship, slowly a cloud of dust escaped from the ship, and started to move towards me. I stared as if hypnotized, and slowly the cloud moved towards me. Suddenly pain exploded! I screamed with pain, and slowly my form changed, and pain disappeared, but blackness covered my vision.

_I hope I didn't hurt you that much._ Someone spoke in my head

_**Who are you? **_I asked, shaking

_I am Tye-Dye. I am an alien, and I needed someone to live in. You were a good choice, as you had no powers._ It replied

_**But why Me?**_ I asked

_Because Powers hinder me. They could kill me. Well, like your sisters. I can give you better powers._ It seemed to smiled

_**All the powers known to man? And More?**_ I asked excited

_Of course!_

_**Why am I shapeshifting? And how do I stop it?**_

_Why you simply think about what you want to shapeshift into. You should wake up soon._

_**But I don't know how.**_

_When I told you, I gave you all powers. You are a psychic, you are stronger than Superman. Basically, you are better than any hero._

_**Cool!**_

_Yeah, but you also have me. You read about Spiderman? Well, I am your "spidey sense"_

_**That's nice?**_

_Not really! I can't go to sleep! SO every year, you have to hide, and take a long 336 hours sleep._

_**Cool! I always wanted to break Vadym's reccord!**_

_You don't get it! When you are asleep, the powers will emerge out of you! So no one is safe from you!_

_**That stinks!**_

_Your telling me!_

_**OK! I get it! Now tell me.. Are there more of you?**_

_Nope! You are superior to everyone! I was the only who escaped! _

_**Proud Peacock.**_

_I am only stating the obvious._

_**Proud Peacock..**_

_Oh boy…_

_**Do you have a nickname?**_

_NO._

_**You do..**_

_Yeah sure…_

_**Tell me! **_

My eyes flew open, and I stared in the ceiling. "What? Where am I? Tye-Dye?" I talked

_What? Trying to nap?_

_**I need to know where am I?**_

_IN the watchtower. _

_**My family.**_

_Batman didn't allow them to see you. They think you are dying up here._

_**That's a lie.**_

_I know._

_**How do you know?**_

_Because I am your sixth sense_

_**I see**_

_You will find someone soon._

"Hello! Please!" I stood up, and looked at myself. I was a variety of colors. My hair was a variety of colors. I looked at my hand, and thought of fire. My hand exploded in Fire. I smiled, and slowly I extinguished the fire.

KF rushed into the room, and hugged me. I hugged him back.

"What happened?" I asked

"You don't know? You was standing to near to the alien ship. Soemthing got into you, and chnaged you. You have all sorts of powers. Bats is working on saving you." KF explained

"Oh. I want to keep these powers." I smiled

"are you sure?" KF looked at me

"Yeah. I think it would be great!" I concentrated, and slojwly my form changed into a dog. I barked, and wiggled my tail.

"OK! You are too cute!" KF grabbed me and squeezed. I barked excited, as suddenly I changed, and KF dropped me.

"Ouch!" I groaned, as I stood up


	2. Chapter 2

**A/U: OK. So this is my first crossover story, so please be kind. I don't think I am going to have any couples yet... Sorry! ON with the story! There will be all sorts of characters revealed in the story**

**Bold: Ti-Di speaking**

_Italics: My psychic speaking_

_Previously: Christi just got her powers, and met TD for the first time. Will she be able to keep her powers and find control?_

I stared at the Seven Founders of Justice League as they stared at me.

"So... I can't keep my powers?" I asked, angry and sad at the same time

"Christina Snesrud. You have to understand. Your powers aren't safe, and you have no control. No one is safe to be around you. What about your family and your friends? Even if you are able to master _some_ control, they are in danger just by talking or being **by** you." Batman's gruff voice told her

"You can't tell me what to do." I narrowed my eyes, and my hair slowly started to float around me

"Yes. I. Can." Batman slowly spoke

"No. One. Can." I spoke even slower back, _Ti-Di? Are you there? Am I doing the right thing?_

"Please. Stop. Batman, maybe we can teach her control. I know a great teacher, and she helped me." Superman spoke

**Of course you are. You are standing up for me, and making sure I don't die. That's what heroes do.**

"And if she kills or hurts someone, it will be on you?" Wonder Woman asked

"Yes. I am sure she won't. Look at Miss. Snesrud. She could be screaming in rage, and killing us all, but she isn't. She has enough control." Superman pointed at me, and I calmed down enough so my hair stood still.

"Your hair started to float." Batman narrowed his eyes

"I got angry." I calmly explained

"Isn't The Justice League all about giving people chances and saving innocent lives?" Flash asked

"Yes-" Batman started but Hawkgirl interrupted

"You guys gave me a second chance. Why not give her a chance?"

"Fine. Superman, Flash, and Hawkgirl. You have 3 monthes to teach her control. When she's done learning, I'll give her a test. If she can pass. She goes on. If she can't, we take her powers away." Batman growled,

"And if she has more control, she gets to join the junior league." Flash narrowed his eyes, and everyone stared at him in surprise. He shrugged and gave me a smile, which I returned.

"Fine. Go. Now." Batman growled, and we all left. and I stared at the three leaguers that were supposed to help me.

"Ummm.. Guys? How are you supposed to teach me control in 3 monthes?" I asked

"We are just going to have to work on it. I had my parents, and Hawkgirl had a lot of people to help her, and Flash had nobody. So thing that we should start with is super strength." Superman spoke

"And then I could teach her flight. It's quite easy." Hawkgirl smiled

"And I think I'll teach her control. Not a power, but we have something." Flash smiled, and I returned their smiles.

**And I'll teach you how to fight.**

_Thanks?_

**Yep.**

_I need to know what I have. I know my parentage. And I know almost everything else. But I can control my other powers, that DONT hinder you. _

**Alright.**

_Thanks_

**No problem**

"So.. We'll start with-" Superman started,

"Food! I am hungery! Food is your fuel." Flash smirked, as he interrupted. I laughed

**Think.. Do you wanna fly? Jusst think where you wanna ****go.**

I slowly started to float, and then I kicked my legs and I zipped down the hallways, laughing my head off. Everyone stared at the breeze I left behind, and I heard KF laughing as he caught up to me. I smirked to him, as I froze the ground. He tripped, and landed in the splits. I laughed, and then crashed into the wall.

"Ow!" I groaned, and Superman caught up to me, carrying Flash.

"Do you know what you were doing?" Superman scolded me

"Yeah.. I was flying.. Where's the Cafeteria?" I asked Superman, knowing he couldn't impolite.

"Turn go down that way, take a right into a blue hallway, and go through the double doors." Superman automatically spoke, and I smirked at him, and kicked off the wall, zipping back the hallway.

Overall, I crashed into four walls, body slammed into Superman, and crashed into Hawkgirl, and I can't forget freezing the floors beforeI even **got** to the cafeteria. Flash finally caught up to me by running on the side of the walls.

"Are you going to keep freezing the floors so I can't run? Or KF?" Flash asked me, smiling.

"Yep!" I smiled at him, and tried to freeze the walls, but instead Fire came out! Naturally, I freaked out..

-3 hours later-

I groaned in my bed at the Med Bay, while Batman started on the list that I had done.

"In less then 24 hours that you have your powers, you have damage 14 walls, iced the floors, broke more then 20 lights, and don't forget spraining Kid Flash's ankle. You freaked out, and put HAWKGIRL in a coma with your psychic powers." Batman glared at me

"Huh. Kid Flash did more on his first time." I murmured, and Batman growled. "OK! Sorry! Jeez, give the girl a break! I just got my powers. Anyway, what are MY injuries?"

"Strangely and miraculously, you came out with a scrap on your leg." Batman just glared

"Are you jelling?" I asked, smirking

"NO." Batman walked off, and Superman came in with Flash.

"He's jelling." Flash and I burst into laughter.

Overall, it was a great day!

**A/U: OK. Do you like it? I thought this story would be halarious! :D Anyways. Read and Review! PLease!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/U: OK. So this is my first crossover story, so please be kind. I don't think I am going to have any couples yet... Sorry! ON with the story! There will be all sorts of characters revealed in the story**

**Bold: Ti-Di speaking**

_Italics: My psychic speaking_

_Previously: _

_"Strangely and miraculously, you came out with a scrap on your leg." Batman just glared_

_"Are you jelling?" I asked, smirking_

_"NO." Batman walked off, and Superman came in with Flash._

_"He's jelling." Flash and I burst into laughter._

_Overall, it was a great day!_

Present:

I stared at the course, and then at Batman, in disbelief.

"You expect me to just sit there, and meditate for 4 hours?" I asked, my eyes wide and eyebrows disappearing in my hair

"Yep." Batman nodded

I walked in to the room, while grumbling bout Stupid bats. Green Arrow stopped me, and asked what I was doing, adn why I was grumbling

"Stupid Batman. I am going to MEDITATE in a ROOM for 4 HOURS." I emphisised, and Green Arrow just laughed

"He does that to everyone. He wants them to have patience. I went through it. I don't know about Flash, but yeah." Green Arrow doubled over in laughter

"Har dee Har." I growled, and stomped into the room. I sat down and started to meditate. Really? As if! I talked to TD.

**So... Your meditating?**

_Trying to.._

**As if.**

_You know me too well._

**I am you.**

_True._

**So.. What do you wanna know?**

_Batman says if I meditate, my powers will flow around me. _

**And you aren't going to.**

_He says it happens to everyone. Even Superboy.. Who has-_

**Tactile Telekinesis. Got it.**

_I don't wanna have my powers flowing around me._

**Why?**

_What if my powers hurt someone._

**It won't happen.**

_Why?_

**I will be there.**

_We already put it in the page that you are completely evil._

**True.**

_What's stopping you from lying to me?_

**You can read my thoughts**

_Yeah right! I can't even read Green Arrow's!_

**You just didn't think about it hard enough.**

_I can't._

**What did you say about your telekinesis?**

_This is different._

**How?**

_I can't._

**Think in a third person. Expand your mind out. **

_I am trying!_

**No. You aren't.**

I expanded my mind, and slowly opened my 'eyes' I saw minds, and aruas. I found a dark Arua, and slowly began to close in. I saw images, and slowly I realized I was in Batman's mind, and carefully spoke.

'Batman?' I asked, timid now getting scared

'I don't think in a third person. WHO IS THIS!' Batman growled, and making me started to cry in his mind.  
'Batman.. Please... Help.." I begged

'Christi?' He thought

'Yeah..'

'What are you doing? In my mind?' Batman asked

'I was practicing my telepathic connections. I saw aruas, and I picked the darkest one. I found out that it was your mind.'

'Get out of my head. Now..' Batman growled/thought

'I wish.. I don't know how..' I murmured quietly

'Think of it as walking. Just think to leave. And Meditate.' Batman growled, but there was softness. I slowly started to leave, and I stared around. I saw a light purple light, and I closed in. Call it Curiosity killed the cat, and images barraged me. I immediately left, returned to my own body.

**Well?**

_Well what?_

**How was it?**

_Weird._

**_It always is. The first time.. Who was it?_**

_Batman._

**_And?_**

_Kid Flash_

**_Oh.. You had to chose them?_**

_NO. I didn't know._

**_It's fine. We all make mistakes._**

_What did you do?_

**_I killed my family._**

_That's a huge mistake.. I.. I am soo sorry._

**_What did you do?_**

_Nothing_

**_Than you have nothing to be sorry._**

_True._

_**Calm down. Relax and**_** meditate.**_  
_

I calmed down, and started to meditate.

A/U:** OK. Do you like it? I thought this story would be halarious! :D Anyways. Read and Review! PLease!**


End file.
